What's My Age Again?
by Shakinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT] UA Uma reunião de amigos num bar. Aioria conta sobre seu relacionamento recém terminado. Songfic com a música do Blink 182


Esta é minha segunda songfic! Desta vez, a música é **What's My Age Again?** do **Blink 182** e envolve alguns douradinhos em um universo alternativo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's My Age Again?**

Shura estacionou seu Porshe conversível vermelho novinho em frente ao bar e entrou. Lá dentro, encontrou seu velho amigo Aioria. O espanhol conhecera o grego em sua viagem de intercâmbio há alguns anos e, desde então, tornaram-se grandes amigos. Ele e mais alguns amigos costumavam se reunir naquele bar para jogar sinuca e tomar umas e aquele era um dia de reunião.

-Fala, Aioria!

-E aí, beleza?

-Ah, estoy muy bien, y tu?

-Também. Nem tanto… Ah, sei lá!

-Qué pasa?

Do outro lado da mesa de sinuca, um loiro ria.

-Ele tava falando com a gente sobre… Hã… Umas coisinhas…

-Cala a boca, Miro!- Ralhou o grego com o loiro

-Tá bom, to quieto.- Disse antes de dar uma tacada e colocar quase todas as bolas do jogo nos buracos.

-Pô, Miro! Tá, mas hable. O que aconteceu?

-A namorada dele terminou com ele.- Disse Miro, que voltou a rir.

Um ruivo, sentado em uma mesa perto de onde estava Miro, disse:

-Elle non tem culpa se il parece un enfant.

-Você também, Camus! Calado! É o seguinte, Shura: sexta a gente saiu. Eu passei até perfume pra entrar no clima, sabe. Depois nós fomos pra minha casa, já que meu irmão não estava, e começamos a… Bem, você sabe…

-Dar uns amassos até o Aioria perder a calça!- Gritou Miro.

-Certo, obrigado Miro, mas acho que sou eu quem está contando a história! Aí, nessa hora, eu liguei a TV porque tava passando um programa super doido! Aí ela ficou com raiva e foi embora, não sei por que…

_I took her out, it was a Friday night_

_I wore cologne to get the feeling right_

_We started making out, and she took off my pants_

But then I turned on the TV 

Miro caiu na gargalhada e Camus apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Mais vous êtes mesmo un enfant! Nem parece ter 23 anos!

Aioria revirou os olhos para o francês.

-É o que o Mu e o Shaka também dizem! Esses três, Mu, Camus e Shaka, nem parecem ter a nossa idade!

-Vous é que non parece ter notre idade! Parece bem mais novo!

-E vocês parecem mais velhos!- Disse Miro, mostrando a língua.

Camus balançou a cabeça, impaciente.

-Vous deveriam começar a agir de acordo com ses idades!

-Afinal de contas…- Disse Aioria. -Qual é a nossa idade mesmo?

And that's about the time she walked away from me Nobody likes you when you're 23 

_And are still more amused by TV shows_

_What the hell is ADD?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

What's my age again? 

Eles deram uns goles na bebida que Aldebaran, outro de seus amigos e filho do dono do bar, trouxe para eles por conta da casa. Nisso, Miro começou a rir de novo.

-Que foi agora, criatura?- Perguntou Shura.

-É que eu tava lembrando de quando o Aioria passou trote pra casa da sogra dele! Lembram?

Aldebaran entrou na conversa.

-Ah, dessa eu lembro! Foi no telefone público aqui na frente do bar! Tava bem tarde, ele tava saindo daqui…

-Non acredito que il fez isso!

-Fiz. Falei que era da polícia, que o marido dela tinha sido preso por causa de sodomia.

_And later on, on the drive home_

_I called her mom from a pay phone_

_I said I was the cops_

_And your husbands in jail_

This state looks down on sodomy 

Shura cuspiu o que estava bebendo em cima de Aioria e começou a rir.

-Argh, Shura! Seu nojento!

-E aí, qué pasó después?

-A vaca desligou na minha cara.

-Marin non terminou com vous à toa! Quem ia querer un cara de 23 anos que ainda gosta de passar trotes! Já era heure de vous começar a agir de acordo com sa idade! Non seul vous, mais Miro e Shura também!

Miro colocou o taco em cima da mesa, foi até o amigo e disse:

-Mas Camus… Qual é a nossa idade mesmo?

_And thats about the time that bitch hung up on me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23,_

_And are still more amused by prank phone calls,_

_What the hell is caller ID?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again?_

-Ah, fala sério!- Disse Miro. -As garotas gostam de caras divertidos!

-Ser divertido é diferente de agir como se estivesse no primeiro ano!- Retrucou Camus.

-Ah, mas o que há de errado comigo?- Perguntou Aioria.

-Vous non está no primeiro ano! Está com 23 anos!

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And you still act like you're in Freshman year_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

What's my age again? 

-Pois é, e só por isso ela terminou comigo!

-Pero Marin só tinha 20 años! Era más nueva que usted!

-É, mais elle era mais madura!

Aioria se virou para o francês, que até agora não tinha saído de sua mesinha ao lado de Miro, e disse:

-Quer saber, Camus? Você, o Shaka e o Mu são uns chatos! Vocês levam tudo a sério!

Miro se juntou ao outro grego.

-Olha, Camye, não me leve à mal, mas eu acho que ele tem razão. Temos ainda muito tempo pra entrar na linha e é bom aproveitar a vida. Pensa só, você continuaria gostando de mim se eu começasse a agir como você?

Miro fez uma carinha que Camus não pôde resistir e se entregou.

-Trés bien! J'aime vous como vous êtes, Mi!

Depois de mais uma tacada de efeito que fez com que ganhasse o jogo, o espanhol também deu seu depoimento.

-Daqui a pouco nosotros estaremos viejos e perderemos nuestra juventude! Yo quiero é aproveitar! E aí, quem quer passar uns trotes ali no orelhão?

Aioria e Miro se juntaram a Shura. Camus ria e balançava a cabeça. Aldebaran gritou de trás do balcão:

-Se sobrar pra mim, vocês vão ver!

O francês olhava para os amigos (em especial Miro) e disse sorrindo.

-Ah, deixa eles, Deba… Afinal… Qual a nossa idade mesmo?

_And that's about the time that she broke up with me_

_No one should take themselves so seriously_

_With many years to go and fall in line_

_Why would you wish that on me?_

_I never want to act my age_

_What's my age again?_

What's my age again? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí, gostaram? Mandem reviews!

Dedicada à minha querida priminha **Babi-deathmask**! .

Bjins!


End file.
